Love Me, Love No Other
by DevilWorshipper
Summary: Allen Walker is a mermaid, heir to the throne. Mermaids hate humans. Kanda is a human, not a very nice one but you still have to admit that he is. Thanks to the Earl, Allen has one month to try and make someone fall for him in order to stay human.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own -Man (in my dreams)**

Let me tell you a story. A story of how Allen Walker became a human.

We would have to start off from the very beginning. The introduction and blah blah blah.

First, mermaids exist. Ignore what your science teachers have said. They are WRONG. Just because you cannot see them, that does not mean that they don't exist. That's one point for the mermaids. They know we exist, but we don't know_ they_ exist.

Second, mermaids hate humans. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. They hate humans for polluting the waters, destroying the coral reefs, driving certain species to the point of extinction (actually they have already made some species extinct), just to name a few. And mermaids don't do all talk and no action. No they don't. Why do you think there are so many sea related disasters? My advice: DON'T go too far out into the sea alone. Mermaids take all opportunities to get their revenge.

Third, just like we have presidents and all, mermaids still have their kings and princes and princesses. The king of the mermaids commands the entire seas and oceans. That's 75% of the Earth for you. This guy is more powerful than all the presidents in the world combined. His name is Mana Walker.

Mana Walker had a son and six daughters. As you can see, Allen Walker is Mana Walker's one and only son, heir to the throne. I though it was pretty obvious, judging from the fact that they have the same surname. Moving on, he was THE heartthrob of the underwater kingdom. Many mermaids (both guys and girls) have fought to take a glance of his face (and fainted of nosebleed). Not only was he good-looking, he had a great personality to the boot too. Honest, kind, charming, he swept the entire kingdom off their tails. Naturally, Mana Walker loved his son very much indeed.

So what happens if Allen Walker, loved by all mermaids, happened to dream of becoming a human?

One word.

Shit.

...

Allen Walker had few friends. Even though he was popular, he didn't spend much time with other mermaids to become close friends with them due to his important status. He had only his sisters and a fish for friends.

His sisters, starting from the oldest, Aliade, Arian, Ameta, Arun, Aiate, and Aemi, were all equally beautiful and stunning. They all had extremely different personalities from each other. Aliade was kind and gentle, filling in the role of the mother they never had towards them. Arian was playful and fun-filled. Ameta was slightly anti-social, standing aloof and distant from the rest. Arun was tomboyish and liked to pick fights. Aiate was the most devious of them all, able to come up with 100 different pranks at one go. Aemi was a moody mermaid, and was often depressed. Despite their differences, they all loved Allen, the youngest of them all, dearly in their own unique ways. And Allen loved them back equally as much.

Allen owned a golden fish, Timcanpy. It was like a friend whom no one else but he could communicate with. He also did not know why that was so. No one could understand what the golden fish was saying except for himself. Timcanpy had turned up in Allen's bedroom one day mysteriously 7 years ago. Since then, Allen had kept him as a companion he could voice all his troubles too.

Now was one of those times.

"What should I do, Tim? It's so confusing. I want to be a human, to come in contact with them, but under the law, it's already illegal to just be out of the water in case we get seen. Mermaids are supposed to hate humans, what's wrong with me?" Allen threw himself on his bed, covering his face with a pillow.

The golden fish blinked at him. _You suck._

Allen sat up straight, shocked. "Whoa Tim, did you just say that I sucked?"

_Do you have a tail?_

Allen winced. "Yes, Tim, but what is wrong with you today? You normally... no, change that... you have _never_ insulted me before."

_YOU are the problem._

Ouch.

_You've been whining about this issue for two whole weeks. Sometimes you even forget to feed me. Today is the third time._

Oops.

Allen hastily rushes to get Timcanpy's food.

Timcanpy ignored the food, fixing its golden eyes on Allen. The latter paid his utmost attention to his pet.

_If you want to become a human, find a way to do so. Don't care about what others think and believe. You are not them, you're special, you don't have to believe in what they believe. So stop complaining._

Allen blinked.

"Tim," he started slowly. "I believe I love you. But how do I become a human?"

Now it was the fish's turn to blink.

_I don't know. That's your problem._

And promptly turned its back towards its now depressed owner.

...

Meanwhile, a fat man knitting a scarf watched the scenario unfold through a crystal ball.

"My, my, Allen Walker, precious to all mermaids, wants to become a human?"

The fat man grinned widely, his mouth stretching so far people would have thought impossible.

"I may be just the one to help you out, my dear little mermaid."

...

**A/N:** I got the idea for this story when I way reading a compiled book by Disney on fairytale princesses. Seriously, don't ask me why I was reading it in the first place. I also do not know why. I was reading Snow White and trying to fit in the -men characters, laughing at how Kanda totally suited Grumpy(It was quite ironic cause Kanda would be a DWARF and he likes to insult Allen about his height, lol) when suddenly I was struck by this awesome idea of a Yullen fic in The Little Mermaid context:D


	2. Saving Yuu

**I wish I owned -Man and Allen's Song:(**

Allen was playing cards with a pair of eels.

"Royal flush. Pay up!"

"What? But that's the fifth time you won in a row! You cheated didn't you?" the black eel accused.

"Cheat! Cheater! Cheater!" his yellow twin agreed angrily, flicking its tail back and forth.

Allen raised his eyebrows. "Do you have any proof of that? Unless you have evidence, that means I won fair and square."

The black eel, Debitto, sputtered indignantly. "You... you..."

Allen grinned, opening his palms to show that there was nothing hidden.

The twin eels just stared, at a loss for words.

Debitto glared at Allen, before finally saying, "F-fine. But you've drained us of cash already. However, we can grant you one wish in exchange."

Allen blinked. _What?_ He hadn't been expecting Debitto's response. But what did the eel mean by "one wish"?

"Wish? As in magic? Where I can ask for anything and it would be granted to me?" Allen asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Debitto slithered around Allen. "Yes. Anything at all. Including _changing into a human_." He hissed the last part in Allen's ear.

Allen's heartbeat increased rapidly. _To change into a human_. That's what he always wanted for. He had been fascinated with the world above the water ever since he had found that shipwreck containing human treasures.

"But... how do I know you're not lying to me?"

Debitto laughed. "We're not the ones granting your wish. Our master, the Earl, is the one with the power to do so. If you don't trust us, then it's your loss. Meet us here tomorrow at the same time. We'll bring you to the Earl."

His yellow twin Jasdero piped in. "The Earl! The Earl!" And was whisked away by Debitto.

...

Once they were out of Allen's hearing, Debitto gleefully asked Jasdero, "You think I managed to pull that act off?"

Jasdero nodded vigorously.

Debitto grinned. "The Earl will be pleased..."

...

Allen swam away, overcome with what had happened in those few moments.

"_A wish... becoming a human..."_

Was it all real?

"_If you don't trust us, then it's your loss."_

Allen shook his head. He might as well just turn up the next day. No harm could happen if what the eels said weren't true, right? And if what they said was true, he could not afford to miss this chance to be a human anyway. He didn't want to get his hopes up. The higher they were, the greater the disappointment.

Just then, there came the sound of something _big _and _large_ colliding with something way smaller.

Followed by something or _someone_ falling into the water.

Allen looked up.

...

Kanda cursed.

"Turn Lavi!" he yelled. "Turn the boat you stupid rabbit!"

"I... I can't!" The rabbit was sweating profusely by now. Beads of perspiration were rolling down his forehead as he tried to steer the boat.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he paddled furiously to turn the boat around.

The giant cruise was getting closer and closer to their boat now. This was all that baka usagi's fault for coming up with the stupid idea of going out for a boat trip as a last excursion for the school holidays. Now they were going to be run over by the holiday cruise up ahead. This wasn't going to be their last day of school holiday. It was soon going to be their last day alive.

A dark shadow passed over Kanda's head.

"Fuck." Was all Kanda could say as the cruise hit the boat, sending him reeling into the sea and knocking his head on a rock.

...

_Wha-?_

It was the first time Allen had ever seen a human up close. So it's perfectly justifiable that he couldn't tell if the human he was dragging to land was a male or female. Judging from the lack of umm... _fats_ at the chest, he was probably a male. But his face was so... pretty... Allen never thought he'd had to use the word to describe a male. The human had thick long eyelashes, a slender nose and a pair of lips set in a frown for some strange reason. He had long midnight black hair which swirled around him in the water.

Allen moved up towards the surface of the water at a faster speed. The human would probably die out of lack of oxygen if he didn't get him out of the water fast enough.

He could just see the light now...

SPLASH!

Allen shook the water out of his messy brown hair, dragging the human along with him.

He pushed the man up onto the sandy white beach. Luckily it was deserted at this time of the day so no one would have seen him.

The mermaid stared at the unconscious human for a long time, confused.

_Aren't humans supposed to wake up once they reach land?_

Allen turned pale. He couldn't have died right? Allen put his finger slightly below the human's nose. He was still breathing. Allen sighed in relief. All his efforts weren't wasted then. So what was wrong with him?

Perhaps he should just wait for the guy to wake up.

The sun glinted off the man's face, showing clearly the water droplets clinging onto his eyelashes and hair. Not to mention his wet shirt did a lousy job in hiding his well-defined abs.

Allen was entranced. He didn't understand the strange feelings inside him as he faced the long-haired man. It was like a kind of connection albeit a strange one at that. This one didn't seem like those cruel humans normally depicted in the tales of his fellow mermaids. Maybe he was different, the good humans, those who wouldn't want to harm the mermaids if they knew of their existence.

Allen glanced at the human, and sang.

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep_

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining_

_First one, then two_

_Surfaces numerous of your face_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

_On the night where the silver eyes were trembling_

_The shining you was born_

_Across millions of years_

_The prayers have already returned back to earth_

_I will continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child you love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

The haunting melody echoed around the area long after the song ended.

There was a melancholy in Allen's eyes. Melancholy for that he probably would not be able to see the human he saved again.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. The human's eyelids were also twitching slightly, struggling to open.

Allen looked about, startled. If he was caught and the secret of the mermaids' existence was uncovered, judging from what the humans had done, they would probably be hunted down to extinction like the other animals.

Diving into the crystal blue-green water, Allen took one last glance at the other people running towards the awakening man before swimming away.

**A/N: **Yay! I'm on my way to finishing Allen-turn-to-human process soon:DDD

Btw, Kanda is not a prince here, just from a wealthy family. And after I move on to life of Allen as a human, its going to be set in high school. I'm currently debating on whether to move to first-persona later on or just remain as third-person POV. Help me!

**I know you see it.**

**Yes, it's so bright you'd be blind not to see it.**

**It's waving to you now.**

**Don't be rude, wave back by clicking that green button down there.**


	3. Fishes love Hawaii

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad many people said hi to me back XD**

**I'm keeping it in third person cause I realized it would be weird if I moved to first person cause first-persona Allen is always angsty(don't ask me where I got that idea).**

**And if you noticed, I changed the rating. I just found out what **_**M **_**entails. Yes, I feel like an idiot -bangs head on table- But I still don't know the difference between T and K! –wails- Never mind, I shall rate al my fics **_**T**_** from now on… Muahahaha.**

**I own -Man!:DDD (currently suffering from mental illnesses)**

…

The murky water swirled ominously around Allen. He was starting to wonder if this really was a good idea. Nevertheless, he continued to follow the twin eels Jasdevi into the black hole at the bottom of the ocean...

"Hurry up!" "Yeah, hurry, hurry!"

... who were currently giving him a giant migraine.

Allen took a deep breath and swam as fast as he could, disappearing into the cave.

...

He was shocked.

Very much indeed.

When he first entered the cave, all he could see was an inky blackness, with grime on the walls and god knows what else. When they finally reached a door with a skull pinned in the middle, Allen believed that he had reached the end of his life. What was awaiting him were probably skeletons, underwater monsters unheard of, or maybe even a mountain pile of food that had went wasted, rotting away in this miserable hole (he has a very wide imagination, mostly involving food, please forgive him) and not, most certainly NOT...

... a pink room complete with Hello Kitty* wallpaper and accessories. Yes, the limited edition ones and all. And I haven't even mentioned the orange pumpkin umbrella flung in the far corner of the room.

*[Yes, they have Hello Kitty underwater. Mermaids like revenge. And what better way is there than sabotaging gigantic boats passing by, causing there to be an economic downfall? The Titanic is a different story, don't ask me…]

Allen turned and swam as fast as he could to the door. This was probably a room to a lunatic. Who the hell has a creepy evil-looking corridor leading to an even creepier looking pink Hello Kitty room?

Not him for sure.

"Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttt...."

Before Allen could register what had happened, the twin eels were in front of him, forming an X across the door.

"Ho ho ho, and what do we have here?" An overly cheerful voice sounded from behind Allen.

Too late. Damn those twins.

Allen slowly turned around, tearfully saying goodbye to his last threads of sanity.

The first thing he noticed was a ball. A very big and humongous ball with a magician's top hat, complete with flowers on it. Then he realized that it wasn't a ball, but a man. A very round one. Wearing a flowery hat. And too tight-fitting clothes. With an impossibly wide grin.

Somewhere, something inside Allen snapped.

...

When Kanda woke, he found himself surrounded in white. As well as a nagging ache at the back of his head. And then a silly-looking redhead with an eye-patch leaned over him, grinning stupidly.

Instinctively, Kanda's hand shot up, catching the one-eyed idiot in the face.

"Gahh! Yuu! Even if you miss me so much, you don't have to show me so much passion! Oh God, it hurts..."the rabbit whimpered, clutching his cheek.

Kanda sat up straight, looking about.

"Did you hear it? That song?"

Now it was the rabbit's turn to look confused, a bit worried for his best friend's sanity. He did not even threaten to kill him for calling him by the first name. And a loony Kanda was just too much of a nightmare to think about...

"Yuu? There was no music playing in the hospital if that's what you mean. Are you okay?" Lavi warily reached out a hand to touch Kanda's forehead but was immediately slapped away.

"Don't touch me, baka usagi! How the hell did I end up here anyway? Shit, this fucking headache is killing me." Kanda lifted his hand to massage his head, only to have it come in contact with white bandages.

"After you fell into the sea, the big boat suddenly stopped and old man Tiedoll suddenly appeared and he was all, 'Where's my Yuu old boy?' And I said ' Your boat knocked him into the sea!' Then he started fretting and we started searching around the area but we couldn't find you. So we decided that maybe you got swept off by the currents. And then suddenly there were this fishes in the water forming the word 'Hawaii'. We were all weirded out then Tiedoll said 'Maybe he's in Hawaii.' And I said 'How can _fishes_ know he's in Hawaii?' Tiedoll just ignored me and took out his cellphone to call those super cool servants he had everywhere to find you. And guess what? Two of them found you off a deserted coast of Hawaii! Then I said…"

He ignored the rabbit lying on the floor blabbing away, wondering to himself what the hell was going through the redhead's mind. How did he end up in _Hawaii _of all places anyway? And fishes forming the word "Hawaii"? That was as possible as a mermaid coming to save him.

Kanda was certain he had heard someone sing. It was a song with a haunting melody. And the voice. It was so pure and innocent. So vulnerable that no one would want to hurt the bearer. He knew that he would forever remember the song, wondering what happened after he had lost his conscience.

…

Eels can act like ropes. With their long slender bodies, they actually ARE ropes that can move around. That was what his teacher had taught him.

Allen mentally smacked himself on the head for forgetting that as he stared at the twin eels that were coiled tightly around his arms.

"Can't… ugh… let go. Earl will… kill us." Jasdero mumbled as he fought against Allen who was trying to pry him off.

"No let go! No let go!" his twin yapped away as he pulled Allen towards the grinning man(or whatever he was).

"Over… gah! Your dead body!" Allen struggled some more.

"Oh dear me."

The three stopped what they were doing.

…

**A/N: Confession time- I have no idea what to write next. I shall spend the rest of the day "charging" up my creativity. So sorry for this really short update, nothing much goes on here. I had planned to have Allen turn into a human at chapter one, but… I will do it by chapter 3(hopefully). -.-this is going to be a really long fic-.-**

**Today the green button says "I am awesome and more". Click on it to say that you are awesome!:)**


	4. Changing

**Loves everyone who reviewed even though this story doesn't deserve it!:D**

**Disclaimer: Figure it out**

The three stared at that man-ball _thing_.

_It_ seemed to take no notice of it, but just continued smiling that eerie grin of his. Allen could _feel_ the shivers going down the two eels' spines from the position the three of them were entangled in. He was pretty sure they could feel his too.

The _thing_ chuckled happily. "You should not quarrel amongst yourselves, my dears. It spoils relationships between people. Hush," he simpered as the twins opened their mouths to protest. "Now, what can I do for you? Allen Walker~"

Allen noticed that the two eels were moving their mouths desperately, trying to say something, yet no sound came out. That had been enough to terrify him and hold him in his tracks already. But the _thing_ had to go on further to call his full name in that creepy-to-the-bottom-of-the-ocean way of his. Allen felt like someone had dumped him in the waters at Antarctica and left him to freeze to death there.

He opened his mouth with much difficulty, finally forcing the words out of his mouth. "N-Nothing. I think I s-should just go now..."

The glasses glinted under the dim light.

"No, no. All who come here have one strong burning desire deep in their hearts. Tell me Allen, what is it that you really want?"

Allen remained where he was standing.

_What I really want._

It echoed in him, searching out his deepest desire.

_What do I really want?_

To explore the world above, to see what is it like. To explore the wonders of the land above and seek out treasures never known to mermaids.

But what he really wanted was to show that peace can exist between the humans and the mermaids. To show that not all humans were evil. He believed that there was at least one human out there who would not want to eliminate the mermaids if their existence was known. Even though he had never met a human up close (except for that one time), he just knew. He could not explain it. It was just some instinct that told him so. That's why he wanted to be a human.

"What is it that you truly desire?"

_To become a human. _Allen thought forlornly, knowing that was impossible, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Is that all?" The Earl grinned even wider. "No problem! Consider it done~"

Faster than Allen would have thought possible, the Earl whipped out a small bottle within his coat.

The tiny bottle was diamond-shaped and transparent, revealing a mauve liquid within. The liquid swirled in its confinement, captivating Allen.

_Huh._

_So this bottle changes my fate once and for all is it?_

Allen looked up at the extremely pleased-looking Earl.

"Are you kidding me?"

...

"Allen~"

"..."

"This liquid can change you into a human~ Just one gulp and that's all it takes."

He was ignored.

"What harm could there be anyway?"

He received a pointed look that clearly said _I should be the one asking you_.

The Earl felt slightly insulted.

"Well... If you don't want it, I guess I'll just give it to someone else who wants it~"

The Earl did not miss the gaze of the aristocrat follow the motion of the potion as he made the move to pocket the bottle. He grinned widely.

The brown-haired mermaid did not know what to do.

Maybe he should give it a chance.

But what if it ended up turning him into seaweed or floating plankton?

He could just imagine it. The headlines on the _Mermaids Daily_:

**Young prince turns into a vegetable after drinking purple juice**

It was not really the fact that he doubted the Earl's skills that he did not want to drink it. The whole time Allen had felt like something was missing. Like there was a very important detail that the grinning psycho had left out. _But what was it?_

To drink or not to drink?

Allen wished for a moment that life was a gamble. Then he could cheat his way through.

The bottle was set on the table, right in front of Allen's grasp.

The message was clear.

Allen was being offered the chance of a lifetime now. All he had to do was to decide whether to take it or not. If he missed it, game over.

His hand reached out hesitantly towards the bottle.

The cork was unscrewed and the liquid spilled down the mermaid's throat, down the esophagus, and into the black vacuum of a stomach.

The grin stretched.

"Now Allen dear~"

The hair on said mermaid's neck rose.

"You have only one month for someone to see past your deformities and yet love you for who you are. Otherwise you'll turn back to mermaid and under my power."

What?

WHAT?!

Allen blinked slowly. Once. Twice.

"What?"

Suddenly, the creepy grin that was always present somehow seemed to turn _evil_. And that's when the poor, gullible mermaid realized that he might have made a tremendous mistake. He really should not have trusted people acquainted with eels in the first place.

"Did I forget to mention?" the Earl asked Allen, glasses glinting. "The potion, although it changes you into a human, it will deform part of you as well."

As the information oiled the gears in Allen's brain, they slowly clicked into place, and the machine started to whir. Suddenly, Allen felt a strange feeling rise up within him. He never felt anything like it before. As he looked at the Earl's face, it seemed to become stronger and stronger. After a while, he realized what it was. He wanted to kill the flipping psycho in front of him.

"The potion wears off after one month!~ You'll then change back into a mermaid under my control unless someone loves you for who you are!"

Just when Allen was about to get blood on his hands, it hit him.

Agony clutched him tightly in its grip, causing him to bend over in pain.

_What...what is this?_

Millions of needles were piercing him, all over his body. Burning hot pain enveloped him and he gritted his teeth, accidentally biting his lip and drawing blood. It was as if someone had taken a knife and drove it through his tail.

A mist surrounded Allen's consciousness. He couldn't think straight. He fought hard to get out of the haze but to no avail. The darkness was coming towards him.

Just before the darkness consumed him utterly, the Earl's voice travelled from somewhere far in the distance.

"Remember~ One month."

...

The dark-skinned Portuguese looked down on the white-haired boy lying on the beach.

He sighed and took another long drag of his cigarette.

Once more, he cursed himself for ever knowing the Earl. He never gave him anything but trouble. This time it came in the package of a mermaid-turned-human. He contemplated ditching the boy but the Earl would really kill him then and as much as he hated to admit it, the part of his conscience that remained- yes; he still had a conscience despite popular belief- felt bad leaving the poor kid to fend for himself in a world he did not understand.

The kid was what? Only fifteen according to that grinning psychopath.

The figure on the sand stirred slightly

Ah. He was awake now.

One grey eye blinked open.

...

There was a giant migraine in Allen's head. Unconsciously, he lifted one hand and rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

Strangely, his surroundings were warm, unlike the cool waters he was used to. And there were these really uncomfortable tiny particles digging into his skin.

Wait a second.

Allen's eye shot open in horror.

There was a tall figure standing in front of him but he took no notice of it right then. He was too occupied trying to figure out what the hell had the Earl done to him.

Was this heaven?

After all, there was a bright yellow speck above him, surrounded by white fluffy clouds, complete with an azure blue background. Around Allen were blindingly white sand, and a few palm trees swayed in the breeze. Allen was pretty sure this was where God resided.

Shit. The Earl had sent him away from his much beloved mortal life. He couldn't die yet. He still had a lot of things to do in his life!

Allen quickly moved his legs in an attempt to stand up and promptly fell down again.

His legs.

His _legs_.

Allen couldn't comprehend what was going on. His mind was in a complete state of shock. Almost in wonderment, Allen moved his hands down his legs, seeing if they were real. His legs. It still felt strange, as if everything was a dream. The silver tail he was used to was gone, now replaced by new limbs. The Earl had actually succeeded in turning him into a human.

Then he realized something else.

His arm.

More accurately, his left arm.

The fair skin free of blemishes was now black and scaly.

His eyes widened as he took in the painful truth. His arm, was disfigured.

Before he could hyperventilate, something soft was thrown at him.

Puzzled, he looked up at the man he had ignored previously and held the long white object in one hand.

The dark-skinned man sighed.

"Use the towel to cover yourself up."

Towel probably meant the thing that was thrown to him. Allen looked down on his body and pondered if the strange man was referring to his deformed arm, about to feel hurt before he realized that he was possibly referring to...

Turning a bright pink, the former mermaid quickly wrapped the towel around his waist.

Looking up at his newfound savior, there was something akin to trust and worship in the boy's eyes as he waited for the man to tell him what to do next.

...

Tyki mentally smacked himself on the forehead.

Now what was he suppose to do?

From the look in the boy's eyes, he could tell that he had just acquired a puppy.

Life was going on just fantastic.

Snubbing the cigarette out, Tyki bent down, offering one hand to the boy, Allen was it?

...

Slightly confused, Allen grabbed onto the older man's hand nonetheless, pulling himself up.

Allen wiggled his toe, still amazed by the fact that he had actually acquired legs.

"Do you know how to walk?"

A blank look was his answer.

Sighing, the Portuguese spent over an hour under the beautiful weather teaching a fifteen year old boy how to walk as the coconut trees swayed in the distance.

"Ok, now you try."

Allowing a confident smile to blossom on his face, Allen took a step forward.

And another.

And another.

And ano-

-ther second he fell down, flat on his face.

His (lousy) teacher ran forward to check if he had sustained any injuries. Even though he refuses to admit it, he actually develops motherly feelings towards young people after spending some time with them, for example, his niece. (But most people regard him as a pedophile)

When Allen lifted his face up, it was entirely covered with sand. His mouth in particular. Wrinkling his face in disgust, he spat out the grainy particles out. And then, there was a growl.

"Please, tell me this is not what you humans eat."

Tyki face-palmed.

**A/N: I apologise. For taking so long to update and coming up with something so crappy. I had my exams and then I'm away in Taiwan now for an immersion programme. Which means a LOT of homework and I don't have that funny feeling in my stomach that propels me to writeD: BUT, reviews are still much appreciated. Just one can make me happy for a whole day:)))**

**Btw, any errors please point out to me, I was too lazy to check it through.**


End file.
